Ignis
by Jillian Nox
Summary: Nunca fue suave, nunca fue dulce. nunca fue paciente y nunca fue amoroso; pero a pesar de todo eso, el fuego en su interior le decía a gritos que él la amaba.  VictoriaJames  Rating: MA Dedicado a Anguseliz.


_**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece.**_

**_Advertencias: Lemmon y algo de sangre implicada junto con algo de tortura._**

**Mi primer VictoriaJames, y mi primer Lemmon (o intento de)**

**Dedicatoria: A Agus (para no equivocarme xD), moderadora del foro Retos ilustrados. Tarde pero aquí está.**

**

* * *

**

**Ignis**

Sujetó sus cabellos con fiereza mientras que ella se removía debajo de él.

_Nunca fue suave._

La chica se apartó de él jadeando. Los ojos color borgoña de James le lazaban llamaradas pasionales, mientras que los delicados rasgos felinos de Victoria se rompían en una mueca de deseo desenfrenado, la tomó de la cintura encajando sus pétreos dedos en la suave y cálida piel de su compañera, casi haciéndole daño. Ella le devolvió el favor mordiendo su cuello, dejando que su compañero soltara un gemido gutural —casi un rugido—, mientras las manos expertas tiraron de su cuello para hacer que lo mirara a la cara.

La vampiresa le observó desafiante, incitándole a seguir ese juego violento mientras se envolvían entre caricias. Estampó su boca en la de la pelirroja, mordiéndolas y arrancando unos cuantos quejidos de la misma —seguramente por el dolor—, los cuales se compensaban por los arañazos que le profería en su amplia espalda. Lamió los labios carnosos, sintiendo un calor abrazador recorrerle cada nervio de su cuerpo, despertando cada célula que había permanecido aletargada y ahora explotaba de deseo. Era… era…

'_Como fuego'_ pensó. Y ciertamente cada parte de su cuerpo ardía en las llamas de la lujuria, abrasando cada centímetro de la piel que Victoria tocaba, lamía, mordía y besaba; sentía como, al pasar la lengua por la blanca y seductora piel del cuello de _su _mujer, ésta ardía y parecía carbonizarse ante las tentadoras respuestas. Ciertamente tenía hambre; mas no era ansia de sangre humana como hace pocas horas en las que asesinaron a ese pequeño grupo de excursionistas que ahora yacían debajo de ellos, manchándolos con su sangre mientras se revolcaban en el piso… tenía hambre de _ella._

_Nunca fue dulce._

Arrancó la roída ropa de excursionista de la chica, sin siquiera preverla. Atacó sin piedad alguna la piel expuesta del abdomen, lamiendo cada lunar y cada cicatriz mientras que ella le revolvía el cabello. Mordió el estómago de Victoria, haciendo que ella sujetara la cabeza del cadáver de alguno de los excursionistas, aplastándola de manera demoledora, bañándose —accidentalmente— de sangre.

James la miró divertido. Le recordó uno de los fetiches humanos más utilizados y, a su vez, más excitantes que había presenciado. Pero sin duda alguna, cuando pasó la lengua por sus caderas, saboreando cada recoveco del sensual cuerpo de mujer que tenía debajo de él, supo que la dulzura de la piel más el sabor amargo de la sangre era mil veces mejor que era porquería con sabor a lodo, esa cosa caliente y pegajosa que los humanos llamaban chocolate.

_Nunca fue paciente._

Se arrancó lo que le quedaba de las raídas ropas que le cubrían, quedando completamente al descubierto como aquella atractiva pelirroja, la cual, a pesar de todos los siglos de vida que llevaban juntos, seguía robándole el aliento. Le miró intensamente a los ojos, sintiendo una descarga de placer cuando una de las traviesas manos tocó con rudeza su miembro, arañándolo con toda la intención de hacerlo. Jadeó, mientras que el escozor que tenía en sus partes más privadas hacía que su erección se hinchara —si eso era posible— aun más.

En un arrebato atacó el valle de sus pechos, apretujándolos con violencia mientras escuchaba los gemidos guturales de la vampiresa. Escurrió sus grandes manos por la curva de los senos femeninos, arañando a su paso la cintura, el abdomen… las caderas. Lentamente llevó una de sus manos al cabello pelirrojo, enredándola en las hebras mientras que la otra seguía su recorrido y se detenía sin vacilación, en la intimidad de su compañera.

_Nunca fue amoroso._

Encajó tres dedos de golpe en la entrada, arrancando un grito de dolor de la mujer, mientras ella se retorcía complacida. Victoria rompió uno de sus brazos y James tiró de las hebras de fuego dando un gemido de placer. Bajó velozmente hasta colocar su rostro frente a la húmeda y excitada intimidad de la joven, lanzándose contra ella para encajar sus dientes en los labios mayores, dejando que la sangre se mezclaran con los fluidos, lubricándola un poco más y dejándole un sabor delicioso en los labios.

Victoria gimió de placer al sentir la sangre deslizándose por su intimidad. Y fogosamente lo sujetó de los brazos, haciendo que el vampiro entrara en ella de una sola estocada, haciendo que ambos gimieran complacidos y él se moviera frenéticamente en su interior.

Y por una sola vez _fue:_

_Fue _suave porque en cada embestida se movía de manera delicada y sensual en su interior.

_Fue_ dulce porque acarició sus cabellos mientras besaba el rostro sudoroso y complacido de su compañera.

_Fue_ paciente porque en lugar de buscar la gloria sólo para sí, la tocó de manera sensual, acariciando los puntos clave que había descubierto con el paso de los años… arrancándole más gemidos de placer.

_Fue_ amoroso porque cuando sintió que llegaba el final para ambos, la besó en profundamente en los labios. Esta vez no hubo dientes, no hubo sangre… fue suave y delicado, como el rose de los pétalos de una flor. Y se dejó ir.

Y a pesar de que nunca había sido suave con ella —sólo violento—, no había sido dulce —sólo pasional—, no había sido paciente —sólo frenético e impulsivo— y nunca había sido amoroso —sólo masoquista—, Victoria tuvo la seguridad de que por primera vez en su vida James la amaba tanto como ella lo amaba a él.

El fuego que aun ardía dentro de su alma y el palpitar frenético de su corazón muerto se lo aseguraban.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
